They're Back!
by Xms.popularityX
Summary: The Wildcats are back for Senior Year.Sharpay is back witha new attitude and look,which attract Troy.Too bad Gabby's back from the Phillipines before he knows it.Chad is so into bball he forgets Tay all teh time.And Ry and Kelsi seem to have sparks.


They're Back!

You look..uh,hot.

"Wakie,wakie Ry!It's time for school!"Mrs.Evans slipped down the covers that were held close by Ryan's body.

"Ahhh...No,5 more minutes!_Please_!"He begged turning his back to his mother.

"I don't think so.You don't wanna be late for your _first_ day of being a _senior_."She encouraged him.He finally gave in,sitting up,and stretching his arms.

"Fine..is Sharpay up?"Ryan stood up slowly.

"No.So go wake her,I need to get to my yoga class now.And your father is still at the club.So,is it fine if you just ride Sharpay's car?"Mrs.Evans putting her blond bop in a neat pony tail.

"Whatever..SHARPAY!WAKE UP!SHARPAYYYY!!"Ryan yelled almost bursting his own ears.

"You know Ry,_I_ could of done _that_.Go."She ordered.Ryan groned and walked up to his sister's room.

"Shar,wake up._Now_."He said in a cranky tone.Sharpay just ignored him and kept sleeping.

"_Wake up_!"

"Shut up"

"_Wake.Up."_

"Shut up!"

"WAKE UP!"

"God-fine.I'm awake!What time is it?"She stood up throwing the Hello Kitty blankets away from her body.Never mind what I said about the blankets.Shh!It's a secret.Only Gabby and Kelsi know about it.So shut it!

"Time for you to get a watch."Ryan laughed at his own joke leaving the room,while Sharpay glared at him.She made her way into her _huge_ closet.

"What should I wear??Hmm..Alright..I'll wear this skirt..and this shirt?with these heels?..no,scratch that.Something simple.Okay,these jeans,Hollister shirt,and Vans.Simple ennough."Sharpay said to herself.She now walked to her bathroom.She took off her bathrobe and first put on her black-laced bra.Then she put on her jeans,her undershirt,her black Hollister shirt,and finally her black Vans.All that black matching her _black_ nails.Was she going _gothic_?

Nah.She just felt she needed a little change.Phew!She brushed her whiet,pearly teeth,and then went on to her hair.She curled it slightly and left it down.She stared at herself in the mirror.She looked beautiful and she knew it.Her hair was so cute,she knew that also.She had died it a darker shade of blond,making it almost brunnete,and dark brown and blond hightlights gave it the finishing touch.She did her make-up and grabbed her purse,finally going downstairs to have breakfast...

"Oh.My.God.This is our first day of senior year Ry!Are you ready?!"Sharpay squealed stopping Ryan from opening the two front doors f East High.

"Yes,Shar.I'm ready.You've asked me that a million times.Now let's go in!"He said opening the double doors.Sharpay following him.

"So,you know where your locker is right?"Ryan asked her quietly.

"Yeah.It's not close to yours though."She pouted."And we don't freaking have any classes together!Except for Algebra!"

"I know.But calm down Shar.We'll still sit together at lunch,alright?"

"Okay.See you later then."They hugged and went their separate ways.

Sharpay walked to her new locker.She had written the combination of her palm,in case she forgotten it.She tried opening it for the first time.And guess what?It didn't open!Someone,please help this blond beauty now,before she breaks a nail!

"Damn you stupid locker!"Sharpay threw a fist at the locker.But before her hand could actually touch the offending object,someone grabbed her wrist.Sharpay slowly turned around to find..

"Troy?!.."

"Hey there...Shar-woah.H-h-ii..?"Troy looked Sharpay over and over,taking her new-self in.He was now flushed..and so was she.

"Heyy!Troyy!Oh my Gosh!Can you _please _help me?!"Sharpay begged.

"Yeaah.Of course.Look,you gotta do each number twice.."He explained showing her with his own locker,which,ironically,was next to hers.

"Ooh.Thanks so much!"She tried it this time,and guess what,it worked!

"Oh..yay!"She put her books inside,only getting her Physics and Algebra books.Troy had now gotten his own books,which were Physics and Algebra...a little coinsidence?Not so much..

"So how are you Troy?"It seemed like Sharpay was doing all the talking here..c'mon Troy Boy,get some game on!

"Alright.How are you?Um..you look,uh.._hot_."He said without thinking.Sharpay immediately blushed..and so did Troy.

"Um-thanks,I guess.You look pretty darn cute too!"She grinned.Troy smiled back.

"So,how's Gabby?"Sharpay changed the subject.

"She's fine.She's still in the Phillipines though.She said she was visiting her family for a while.I guess she'll be back like in two weeks."He explained as Sharpay nodded her pretty little head.

"Nice.Anyways,it was nice seeing you.Well,bye."Sharpay smiled.

"Alright,see you."Troy said.They just stood there awkwardly,so Sharpay just gave him a slight hug.Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders,taking in her _tasty_ smell.

"Bye!"Sharpay gave him a peck on the cheeck and left for her first period,Physics.Funny thing though,she noticed Troy was walking right behind her.

"Um-Troy-what's your first period?"Sharpay stopped and turned around.

"Physics with Mr.Oberg."He said.

"Mine too!"She laughed running up to him."At least we'll have someone we know now. on,we're gonna be late."Troy said.

"Alright,let's hurry!"Sharpay grabbed his hand and they ran to their class,_together,holding hands_.

Aw!How cute!Not so much for a certain brunnete who came a little early back from the Phillipines...


End file.
